What'll Happen Next?
by Niteshade the All-Powerful
Summary: (SetoxSerenity) Kaiba's in love. Will the advice of an unforgettable character be enough to help him? R&R!
1. Something's Happening

What'll Happen Next?

Chapter One: Something's Happening

"It's your move, Kaiba," said Yugi. "But I must warn you, the power of Obelisk the Tormentor is not to be taken lightly." "I'm aware of that, Yugi," said Kaiba. "But now, I'll show you true power. I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization. This card will allow me to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With an attack strength of 4500, my dragon is more powerful than your Obelisk the Tormentor. And now, with this final attack, I will win. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast Attack!"

The three dragon heads fired a single energy blast at Obelisk. "You've fallen into my trap, Kaiba," said Yugi. "Sakeretsu Armor! This trap will reflect your dragon's attack right back at it!" Just then, the Neutron Blast was reflected at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, who was instantly destroyed. "And, now," said Yugi. "I will end this duel. Obelisk the Tormentor! Omni-Hand Crusher!" Obelisk's fist flew, knocking Kaiba off his feet as his Life Points were reduced to 0.

Kaiba was walking down the street, angry that Yugi had beaten him in a duel once again. He turned a corner. He was so angry that he didn't have time to dodge the girl who had turned the corner at the exact moment he had. The two collided and fell over. Kaiba got up and looked down. The girl was beginning to pick up the things she had dropped. He was about to shake his head at her and walk away. Just then, the girl looked up at Kaiba.

Kaiba's heart practically froze. "Sorry," said the girl. "I didn't see you." "Um," said Kaiba. "That's okay. Here. Let me help you with those." _"Holy crap, why did I just do that?" _thought Kaiba._ "Seto Kaiba never goes soft!" _Nevertheless, Kaiba helped the girl pick up her stuff. "Thanks," said the girl. "You're welcome," said Kaiba. "Hey. You look familiar." "You're Seto Kaiba," said the girl. "I saw you at the Battle City tournament. My name's Serenity Wheeler." _"I can't believe it," _thought Kaiba. _"I'm walking around, minding my own business, and I just happen to run into Joey Wheeler's sister."_

"Yeah," said Kaiba. "I did see you at the tournament. You're Joey Wheeler's sister, aren't you?" "Yes," said Serenity. "Well, this is quite a coincidence," said Kaiba. "It sure is," said Serenity. "Well, it's nice seeing you again, Kaiba." "Call me Seto," said Kaiba. _"Will you please tell me why I said that, God?" _asked Kaiba in his thoughts. "Okay," said Serenity. "See you later, Seto." She ran off. Kaiba walked in a separate direction, toward the Kaiba Corp building. _"This is very odd. I have only gone soft for my brother. Why did I do it for a girl that I hardly know? There's so much I don't know. All I know is that something's happening...something odd. And, I think I know who has the answers I'm looking for."_


	2. Holy Crap!

What'll Happen Next?

Chapter Two: Holy Crap!

At the Kaiba Corp building, a little blue chao was working at his desk. Just then, the speaker came on and a voice spoke to him. "Mr. Wiggle. The CEO is here to see you." "Send him in," replied Mr. Wiggle. After a while, Kaiba came in. "Hello, sir," said Mr. Wiggle. "Mr. Wiggle," said Kaiba. "I have a question to ask of you." "And what makes you think I have the answer you seek?" asked Mr. Wiggle. "Well, duh," said Kaiba. "Apparently you have the answer to everything." "Alright, already," said Mr. Wiggle. "What is it?"

"Earlier today," said Kaiba. "I dueled against Yugi and lost. I was on my way here when I bumped into this girl. She dropped her things. I normally would have shook my head at her and walked away, but when she looked at me, something inside of me told me to stay and help her with her things. I have never gone soft on anyone but my brother, Mokuba. So, why did I go soft on her?"

"That's simple," said Mr. Wiggle. "You're in love." Just then, Mr. Wiggle realized what he was saying. "Holy crap! Seto Kaiba's in love!" "What!" shouted Kaiba. "That's impossible." Just then, a little boy came down. It was Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. "What happened?" asked Mokuba. "I thought I just heard someone say 'holy crap' down here." "Kaiba's in love!" exclaimed Mr. Wiggle. "Holy crap!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Just then, someone else came down. "Why's everyone strating to say 'holy crap' all of a sudden?" "My brother's in love, Niteshade!" exclaimed Mokuba. "Well," said Niteshade. "I'm writing this fic, so I know anyway. But, oh well. Everyone else is doing it. Holy crap!" "Everyone, shut up!" shouted Mr. Wiggle. "Just who is this girl, anyways?" "Joey Wheeler's sister," said Kaiba. "HOLY CRAP!!!" shouted everyone at once. "That's it," said Mr. Wiggle. "Get out!" Mokuba and Niteshade exited Mr. Wiggle's office.

"Why did you send them out?" asked Kaiba. "You said 'holy crap' too." "Well, I'm the one who's gonna help you, so I don't count." "You'll help me?" asked Kaiba. "Sure," said Mr. Wiggle. "I'm Mr. Wiggle. It's my job to make people happy since I'm full of super-happy magical goodness!" Kaiba stared at Mr. Wiggle. "Never again." "Sorry," said Mr. Wiggle. "Well, let's go. It's time you learn a thing or two in Mr. Wiggle's School of Hard Knocks!" Kaiba and Mr. Wiggle went downstairs.


	3. Mr Wiggle's School of Hard Knocks

What'll Happen Next?

Chapter Three: Mr. Wiggle's School of Hard Knocks

Kaiba and Mr. Wiggle were standing in a dungeon. Mr. Wiggle was wearing a skull helmet and holding a whip. "Welcome to Mr. Wiggle's School of Hard Knocks!" declared Mr. Wiggle. "Why do you have all this crap down here?" asked Kaiba. "You're trying to help me with love matters, not interrogate me medieval-style." "Oh," said Mr. Wiggle as he lost the helmet and whip. "How are we gonna do this?" asked Kaiba. "Step by step," said Mr. Wiggle. "Follow me."

Kaiba and Mr. Wiggle went to another room. "First off," said Mr. Wiggle. "Let's see how you react to this girl." He opened a door. Serenity stood before him. Kaiba's heart sunk. "Um," said Kaiba, who seemed to be at a lost for words. "Hey?" Mr. Wiggle pressed a button. Serenity vanished. "Just as I thought," said Mr. Wiggle. "What just happened?" asked Kaiba. "Holographic technology," said Mr. Wiggle. "It makes the 21st Century one hell of a place. Anyways, now I see how you react to Serenity. That makes it easier to help you." "What next?" asked Kaiba.

"Okay," said Mr. Wiggle. "Let's see how you do against these guys." He pressed a button. "Security." A bunch of men in black suits came down into the dungeon. "Beat him up." The guards rushed at Kaiba. Kaiba went kung-fu on the guards and beat them all up. "Good," said Mr. Wiggle. "Now, let's try it again. Except, this time..."

Mr. Wiggle called for backup security. Then, he pressed a button. Serenity appeared. She was shackled to a pole. "Help me!" shouted Serenity. "Serenity!" shouted Kaiba. He took the Blue-Eyes White Dragon out of his deck and held it into the air. A real life Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged from the card and obliterated the guards in a single blast. Mr. Wiggle pressed a button, making the holographic Serenity vanish. He then began talking to himself as he wrote on a clipboard.

"Subject seems to gain inhuman powers when faced with saving a loved one," said Mr. Wiggle slowly. He then put away his clipboard. "How did I just do that?" asked Kaiba. "It appears that you gain hidden supernatural powers whenever faced with saving someone you really care about. "I must care about Serentiy a great deal, then," said Kaiba. "What do I do about this?"

"Here's what you do," said Mr. Wiggle. "Ask her out." "What!" shouted Kaiba. "That's what you gotta do," said Mr. Wiggle. "Unless you're too afraid." "Seto Kaiba is never afraid!" shouted Kaiba. "Okay," said Mr. Wiggle. "That's my advice, then. Good luck." "Thanks," said Kaiba. He walked away. _"Alright," _said Kaiba to himself. _"It's time to see if Mr. Wiggle's advice works. Let's do this!"_


End file.
